dictionariofandomcom-20200215-history
Aluminium
English Alternative forms * aluminum (see Usage notes below) Etymology Started to be used in 1812 as an alternative form of aluminum which was invented in the same year.Chambers Dictionary of Etymology, Robert K. Barnhart (ed.), Chambers, 1988 Pronunciation * , * , , *: * , , *: Noun # A light, silvery metal extracted from bauxite, and a chemical element (symbol Al) with an atomic number of 13. Usage notes * For information on the origins of the two spellings, see the Wikipedia article Synonyms * alumium (obsolete) * E173 when used as a food colouring Derived terms * aluminic * aluminiferous * aluminio-, alumino- * aluminium-27 * aluminium arsenide, aluminum arsenide * aluminium borate, aluminum borate * aluminium boron oxide, aluminum boron oxide * aluminium brass, aluminum brass * aluminium bromide, aluminum bromide * aluminium bronze, aluminum bronze * aluminium caesium tetrachloride * aluminium carbide, aluminum carbide * aluminium chloride, aluminum chloride * aluminium chloride fluoride, aluminum chloride fluoride * aluminium chloride oxide, aluminum chloride oxide * aluminium chlorohydrate, aluminum chlorohydrate * aluminium difluoride, aluminum difluoride * aluminium difluoride oxide, aluminum difluoride oxide * aluminium foil, aluminum foil * aluminium fluoride, aluminum fluoride * aluminium gallium arsenide, aluminum gallium arsenide * aluminium-gallium-indium phosphide, aluminum-gallium-indium phosphide * aluminium gallium nitride, aluminum gallium nitride * aluminium hydride, aluminum hydride * aluminium hydroxide, aluminum hydroxide * aluminium iodide, aluminum iodide * aluminium isopropoxide, aluminum isopropoxide * aluminium monobromide, aluminum monobromide * aluminium monochloride, aluminum monochloride * aluminium monofluoride, aluminum monofluoride * aluminium monofluoride monoxide * aluminium monoiodide, aluminum monoiodide * aluminium monophosphide, aluminum monophosphide * aluminium monostearate, aluminum monostearate * aluminium monotelluride, aluminum monotelluride * aluminium monoxide, aluminum monoxide * aluminium nitrate, aluminum nitrate * aluminium nitride, aluminum nitride * aluminium oxide, aluminum oxide * aluminium oxide hydroxide, aluminum oxide hydroxide * aluminium oxynitride, aluminum oxynitride * aluminium phosphide, aluminum phosphide * aluminium rubidium tetrachloride, aluminum rubidium tetrachloride * aluminium silicon monoxide, aluminum silicon monoxide * aluminium suboxide, aluminum suboxide * aluminium silicate, aluminum silicate * aluminium sulphate, aluminum sulfate * aluminium sulphate hexadecahydrate, aluminum sulfate hexadecahydrate * aluminium sulphide, aluminum sulfide * aluminium tribromide, aluminum tribromide * aluminium trichloride, aluminum trichloride * aluminium trifluoride, aluminum trifluoride * aluminium triiodide, aluminum triiodide * alundum * beryllium aluminium oxide, beryllium aluminum oxide * dialuminium, dialuminum * diethylaluminium chloride, diethylaluminum chloride * diisobutylaluminium hydride, diisobutylaluminum hydride * duralumin * eka-aluminium, ekaaluminum * ferro-aluminium, ferro-aluminum * lithium aluminium hydride, lithium aluminum hydride * magnalium * magnesium aluminium oxide, magnesium aluminum oxide * magnesium aluminium silicate, magnesium aluminum silicate * monoaluminium, monoaluminum * potassium aluminium chloride, potassium aluminum chloride * potassium aluminium sulphate, potassium aluminum sulfate * rubidium aluminium sulphate-dodecahydrate, rubidium aluminum sulfate-dodecahydrate * sodium aluminium fluoride, sodium aluminum fluoride * triethylaluminium, triethylaluminum * trimethylaluminium, trimethyl aluminium * yttrium aluminium garnet, yttrium aluminum garnet Related terms * algraphy * alum * alumane * alumina * aluminate * aluminide * aluminothermy Translations * Afrikaans: * Albanian: * Arabic: * Armenian: * Asturian: * Azeri: * Basque: * Belarusian: * Bengali: * Bosnian: * Breton: * Bulgarian: * Catalan: * Chinese: *: Mandarin: 鋁, (lǚ) *: Min Nan: * Chuvash: * Cornish: * Corsican: * Croatian: * Czech: * Danish: * Dutch: * Erzya: * Esperanto: * Estonian: * Faroese: * Finnish: * French: * Friulian: * Galician: * Georgian: * German: * Greek: , * Haitian Creole: * Hawaiian: * Hebrew: , * Hindi: * Hungarian: * Icelandic: * Ido: * Indonesian: * Interlingua: * Irish: * Italian: * Japanese: * Javanese: * Kannada: * Kapampangan: * Kashubian: * Kazakh: * Korean: , * Kurdish: * Kölsch: * Latin: * Latvian: * Lithuanian: * Lojban: * Low Saxon: * Luxembourgish: * Macedonian: * Malay: * Malayalam: * Maltese: * Manx: * Marathi: * Mongolian: * Norwegian: *: Norwegian Nynorsk: * Novial: * Occitan: * Persian: * Polish: , * Portuguese: * Quechua: * Romanian: * Russian: * Saterland Frisian: * Scottish Gaelic: , * Serbian: * Sicilian: * Slovak: * Slovene: * Spanish: * Swahili: * Swedish: * Tajik: *: Cyrillic: *: Roman: * Tamil: * Telugu: * Thai: , * Turkish: * Ukrainian: * Uzbek: * Vietnamese: * Welsh: * West Frisian: aluminium * Yoruba: See also * andalusite * bauxite * Birmabright® * chiolite * cobalt blue * corundum * cryolite * emery * mullite * romanium * ruby * sapphire References External links For etymology and more information refer to: http://elements.vanderkrogt.net/elem/al.html (A lot of the translations were taken from that site with permission from the author) Category:Pronunciations wildly different across the pond ---- Danish Etymology Created in 1812, from . Noun # aluminum Synonyms * E173 when used as a food colouring ---- Dutch Pronunciation * Noun # aluminum (element) Category:nl:Chemical elements ---- French Pronunciation * * * Noun # aluminum (element) Category:fr:Chemical elements ---- Latin Noun # aluminum (element) ---- Polish Pronunciation * Noun # aluminum Synonyms * glin Category:pl:Chemical elements ---- Swedish Noun # aluminium ar:aluminium ast:aluminium ca:aluminium da:aluminium de:aluminium et:aluminium el:aluminium fa:aluminium fr:aluminium gl:aluminium ko:aluminium hy:aluminium io:aluminium it:aluminium kk:aluminium ku:aluminium lo:aluminium la:aluminium lt:aluminium hu:aluminium ml:aluminium nl:aluminium ja:aluminium no:aluminium oc:aluminium pl:aluminium pt:aluminium ro:aluminium ru:aluminium simple:aluminium fi:aluminium sv:aluminium ta:aluminium tr:aluminium vi:aluminium zh:aluminium